The Secret Of The Pond
The Secret Of The Pond (another title :The Pond of Fate) is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School. It details the story of The Girl Outside the Window. In Remake ver, the names of the characters in the story are changed. And detailed depiction was added. (Su-kyeong [수경] became Da-som [다솜] / and Sang-joong [상중] became Chan-yeol [찬열]) Location In the original, it is found in the Classroom 2-10 on 2F at the Main Building, Section 1 of Yeondu High School. In the remake, it is found behind the water dispenser near the Girl's Bathroom on 1F at the Main Building, Section 1 of Yeondu High School. Transcript 2001 English= 7. The Secret Of The Pond There was a small pond between the main building and the lecture hall a long time ago. There was a stupid rumor going around that the pond was made when the whole area used to be a refugee camp that was bombed during the Korean War. A group of soldiers were killed when a bomb hit their tent. The rumor goes on. You prepare a love letter for someone, proposing to meet at the pond. If they show up, you will stay together forever. If they don't, you will be cursed and die. When the moon is its brightest, you can almost see the dead challengers floating in the pond. Some say they can see a white figure standing by the pond looking down at them, but I think they're just lying. This rumor started to become quite popular when my friend Su-kyeong, quite a timid girl, wanted to be together with Sang-joong. She told me she was finally going to confess her love for Sang-joong and send him a letter. I thought that was great and said go for it, so she mailed it to him. I didn't notice what she was actually prepared to do to be with him until about a week later, I looked from the windows of the Main Building at lunch break. Su-kyeong was sitting by the pond with her hands together waiting for him. He never arrived because of a mistake in the letter's delivery. The next day she said she felt ill, and at the end of the day, that would be the last I ever saw her alive. That night, as I looked from the Main Building windows again, I saw something float up from the pond. |-| Korean= 7. 연못의 비밀 오래전 본관과 강당 사이에는 작은 연못이 있었다. 전쟁 당시 피난민의 천막 수용소 자리였는데 천막 중 하나가 폭격을 맞아 생긴 연못이었다는 근거없는 소문도 있었다. 물론 그 천막의 사람들도 모두 몰살되었다고 한다. 아무튼 그 연못에는 또 하나의 전설이 있었다. 짝사랑하는 상대에게 연못에서 만나자는 고백의 편지를 보내어 만나게 되면 그 사랑이 이루어 진다는 것이었다. 그러나 만약 그 상대가 나오지 않는다면 고백의 편지를 쓴 주인은 연못의 저주를 받아 죽는다는 것이었다. 또 그믐달이 뜨는 날 밤 밖에서 말없이 복도 안을 들여다 본다는 귀신 역시 그 연못과 연관이 있다는 소문이었다. 소심한 성격의 수경은 상급생 상중을 좋아했다. 한참을 고민하던 수경은 고백의 편지를 전달하고 연못에서 그를 기다렸다. 그러나 편지는 제대로 전달되지 못했다. 밤새 기다린 수경은 심한 열병을 앓고 수 일을 결석했다. 학교에 나온 수경은 말수가 적어졌고 끝내는 다른 학교로 전학을 갔다. 전학간 수경은 몇달 후 연못에서 떠올랐다. 2015 English= 7. The Secret Of The Pond A long time ago, there used to be a small pond between the Main Building and the Auditorium. They say that the pond was created by a bomb during the war, and it had obliterated a refugee tent that had been pitched there. Obviously every refugee tent that had been pitched there. Obviously, every refugee in the tent died. It was said that the bottmom of the pond was tainted red with their blood. There is another story about the pond as well, if you write to your crush asking them to come to the pond and they show up, you'll live happily ever after with them. A warning though, if your crush doesn't show up, then you will die by the pond's curse. Da-som, a quiet and shy student, had a crush on an older student named Chan-yeol. Her crush deepened and she doesn't deal with her longing anymore. She finally decided to write a letter to Chan-yeol and wait for him at the Pond. But her letter never made it to him. The letter passed through many hands but somewhere down the line it got lost. Da-som had no idea that her letter was never delivered and waited for him all night at the pond's edge. The cold night spent by the pond caused her to come down with a serious fever and she had to miss school for quiet some time. After Da-som narrowly recovered, she returned to school and was even quieter and more timid than before. Her friends tried as much as they could to console her, but she ended up transferring to different school. It was only a few days later that her body was found floating in the pond. It is said that on a night with waning moon, a ghost appears who silently looks in from outside the building. They say that the water-bloated ghost, with eyes gleaming wildly underneath dipping-wet hair, searches for the boy who has her letter. |-| Korean= 7.연못의 비밀 오래 전 본관과 강당 사이에는 작은 연못이 있었다. 그곳은 전쟁 당시 피난민의 천막 수용소가 있던 자리였는데, 천막 중 하나가 폭격을 맞은 곳에 그 연못이 생겼다는 이야기가 있었다. 이야기에 따르면 그 천막의 사람들은 한 번에 몰살되었는데, 그때 그들이 흘린 피로 인해 연못의 바닥은 아직까지고 붉은색으로 물들어 있다고 한다. 그런데 그 연못에는 또 하나의 전설이 있었다. 짝사랑하는 상대에게 그 연못 앞에서 만나자는 고백의 편지를 보내어, 만약 상대가 나온다면 그 사랑이 이루어진다는 것이었다. 그러나 만약 상대가 나오지 않는다면, 고백의 편지를 쓴 당사자가 연못의 저주를 받아 죽는다고 한다. 얌전하고 소심한 학생이었던 다솜은 한 학년 선배인 찬열을 좋아했다. 깊어가는 짝사랑 때문에 마음 고생이 심했던 다솜은, 결국 큰 결심을 하고 찬열에게 고백의 편지를 전달했다. 그리고 연못에서 그를 기다리기로 했다. 그러나 그 고백의 편지는 찬열에게 제대로 전달되지 못했다. 여러 사람의 손을 거쳐 전달되는 과정에서 누군가가 실수로 잃어버린 것이다. 하지만 그 사실을 알 방법이 없던 다솜은 밤새 연못 앞에서 그를 기다렸고, 그 후유증으로 심한 열병을 앓고 수 일을 결석해야만 했다. 간신히 병이 나아 학교에 나온 다솜은 예전보다도 말수가 적고, 의기소침해져 있었다. 친구들은 그녀를 걱정하며 이런저런 위로를 했지만, 끝내 그녀는 다른 학교로 전학을 갔다. 그리고 전학을 간 지 몇 달 되지도 않아, 연못에서 시체가 되어 떠올랐다. 그믐달이 뜨는 날 밤이면, 낡은 본관 건물에서 밖에서 말 없이 복도 안을 들여다 본다는 귀신에 대한 이야기가 있다. 물에 퉁퉁 불어난 여학생의 모습을 한 그 귀신은, 물기가 뚝뚝 떨어지는 젖은 머리칼 아래 희번덕거리는 눈으로 자신의 편지를 가진 남자를 찾아 두리번거린다고 한다. |-| Français= 7. Le secret de l'étang Il y'a très longtemps, il y avait un petit étang entre le Nouveau Bâtiment et la Grande Salle. Ils disent que l'étang a été fait par une bombe pendant la guerre et a décimé une tente de réfugiés qui avait été dressée là. Évidemment, tout les réfugiés de la tente sont morts. Il est dit que le fond de l'étang était rouge de leur sang. Il y avait une autre histoire à propos de l'étang comme quoi si on écrivait une lettre à son amour où on lui donne rendez vous à l'étang et qu'il vient, on finirait heureux(se) avec lui/elle. En revanche, si celui-ci ne vient pas, on mourrait par la malédiction de l'étang. Da-Som, une élève silencieuse et timide, était amoureuse d'un élève plus âgé nommé Chan-Yeol. Son amour s'approfondit et elle ne s'occupa plus que de son désir. Elle décida finalement d'écrire une lettre à Chan-Yeol et l'attendit à l'étang. Mais sa lettre n'arrivera jamais à son destinataire. La lettre passa dans beaucoup de mains et finit par se perdre. Da-Som ne savait pas qu'il n'avait jamais reçu la lettre et l'attendit toute la nuit sur le pont de l'étang. A cause de la nuit froide passée près de l'étang lui fit avoir une fièvre sévère et elle dû manquer des jours d'école pour se rétablir. Après que Da-Som récupéra, elle retourna à l'école et était encore plus silencieuse et timide qu'avant. Ses amis essayèrent de la consoler mais elle finit par être transférée dans une école. Ce fut seulement quelques jours après que son corps fut retrouvé flottant sur l'étang. Il est dit que les nuits de lune décroissante, un fantôme apparaît à l'extérieur et regarde silencieusement le bâtiment. Ils disent que le fantôme gonflé d'eau, les yeux brillants de folie sous ses cheveux à moitié humides, cherche encore le garçon qui a sa lettre. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents Category:School Ghost Stories